Konoha
Konoha (Pronounced Kon-O-ha), is one of the main empires mentioned through out the story. They are ruled by a Hokage, who serves as their general leader, being in charge of many things in the Empire. Konoha is well known for boasting the best soldiers, in knights and musketeers, and also produces the most feared soldiers : The Immortals. Geography Konoha is somewhat flat, with many hills and mountains to protect its cities from the harsh winds that is common around Konoha Empire. It is fairly easy to travela round the empire, as stone roads have been built freely around, and a number of airships have been comissioned, allowing travel for mainly the rich, allowing quicker transportation. Military More information: Konoha Armed Forces Konoha is defended and protected by mainly two forces: The Konoha Militia, and the Konoha Armed Forces. The Militia are mainly stationed in cities, and rarely stationed in forts. They serve as the top tier paramilitary, while also being part of the military force of Konoha. There is an examination, physically, mentally, and in intelligence for those that aspire to be in the military, even with the conscription rule (Those who are 16+ must enroll, and serve for six months atfer completing training) unless they are deemed physically unfit, mentally unfit or lack intelligence. That leaves most Konoha men and women with some military experience, as all of them have served once with the army. Most ‘leave’ after the conscription ends, but remain as reserves. Each city, have a number of regiments, brigades, squadrons, or squads that take part of the City’s stationed armed forces. It is often more lax, and soldiers learn less than at forts. Each city/fort has a commander in chief, with is often a senior officer. The Navy was established to bring order in the Sebastian Sea. Seamens are trained in musket fire, and cannon fire, for ships, and also learn navigation, survival, and anything else related to the sea. The other two services for Konoha that serve as paramilitary are the Konoha Police Department, and the Town Watch, both also a minor part of the military, run by men and women who aspire to serve their towns and protect it from minor trouble. Konoha’s all-around military, and para-military, are often most sought transferred spots for the Cantara Musica and FanGathering soldiers, because of the elite training, and schedules. (It is somewhat more relaxed) There is also a Special Forces department in Konoha, the Immortals and also the Konoha Special Forces. The KSF carry out many tasks that are usually top secret, and also spy, etc. The Konoha Armed Forces are split into many departments, a Knights Squadron, and an Armed Forces division. Trainees train for three-nine months, depending on their progress. The Immortals sit ontop of the military of Konoha. They have supreme authority to match the Hokage, and can take over the Hokage’s authority as needed. Immortals are generally children of minor and major gods, although a small number of humans have been accepted as an Immortal. They are trained in all aspects, to be ‘perfect’ soldiers, even to the point of supersoldiers. They have served Konoha from the very start. A squadron resides for each empire, and Konoha has 135, a tip-top powerhouse squadron. There are at least a thousand Immortals in each squadron. They are feared by everyone, since they are known for being chaotic. Some basic abilities most Immortals boast are superhuman strength and stamina, and they have the ability to wield spiritual pressure to their will. Their katanas are the mainstray of Immortal’s weapon, although they are trained in many martial arts. Economy The economy of Konoha is very strong, being very flexible its trade, and what it offers. Exotic fish is a very popular trade item, along with the tough wood Konoha trees have to offer, along with the metals, such as iron and steel. Relations Konoha has established itself as a very dominant superpower through the whole series, with relations with FanGathering and Cantara Musica are very keen to kept, despite the public's wishes. Konoha is well despised by many citizens of foreign empires, because many believe that Konoha will eventually annex and rule their lands. However, no such event has been recorded. Trivia *Konoha is an acutal city in Naruto, as a center town of the protagainst. So is the Hokage, who serves as their ruler. However, Konoha offers ninjas instead of an actual military, in the manga/anime. Category:Empires